The present application relates to mixers for mixing and blending ingredients.
Mixers, such as those employed in the home environment such as the Kitchen Aid® Classic Plus Stand Mixer made by Whirlpool Corporation, provide a heavy duty small appliance for use in a home environment for mixing a variety of ingredients for different culinary uses. Over the years, such mixers have used AC motors with numerous cast components and gear systems to provide the desired variable mixing speeds for different materials being mixed. Thus, for whipping cream, relatively high speeds are required, while mixing bread dough, cookie dough, or the like requires significantly slower speeds. These mixers, in view of the numerous components required including the multiple gears, housings, and the like, are relatively expensive in order to provide the desired functions and make them long lasting and durable.
Reducing the numerous components of such a heavy duty, reliable mixer would significantly reduce the cost of components, as well as the cost of assembly, while still providing a high quality robust mixer would be desirable.